Oniisan
by Matt-the-Teddybear
Summary: Bakugan: Dan was excited and not the loud kind, either. So that could only mean one thing HE was coming........
1. Chapter 1

Onii-san

Onii-san

Shun blinked, Dan was excited and 'no' not the immature loud 'are we there yet' kind. It's the kind that made Shun stomach curl. The 'I'll be polite today because I am so excited that I frankly won't care if you do something stupid" excited and Shun had only seen Dan acted like this once. When Dan found out **he** was coming,

Shun was Dan's best friend since preschool (currently also his boyfriend) and to him seeing a polite Dan was sort of freaky. Because a polite Dan meant one of two things: A.) He was excited or B.) You managed to piss him off so much that he's secretly plotting your doom.

Shun shivered remembering what happen last time Dan was 'polite'.

"Dan!" shouted a silver haired girl, who glomped him Now usual, Dan would of tried to push the glomping girl off but today was special. "Moring, Julie-chan." greeted Dan "Huh? You're in awfully good mood today." responded Julie, curious as to why her precious Dan was in such a good Julie brighten and asked "Do you get laid by Shun?" Shun froze and Dan blushed. "W-What makes you say that?" sputtered Dan "Because-"started Julie "You look really happy." finished Billy "Billy-kun!" shouted Julie, was it him or was this girl a little too friendly? "Moring, sweet cakes." flattered Billy Julie started to giggle and blush. Shun could only roll his eyes and Dan's smile faulted a little bit.

"So if Shun hasn't laid you, why are you so happy?" questioned Billy boldly Shun swore if it wasn't for the fact that Billy was Julie's boyfriend then Shun would of killed him a long time ago. "Well you see." started Dan deciding to ignore that 'getting laid by Shun' comment "my-"before Dan could finish, he was interpreted by a "Hey guys! Everyone turned to see a waving Runo and a panting Alice. "Hey!" respond Dan "What up." said Billy Runo smiled and asked "Today is good day isn't?" Dan blinked then asked his blue haired friend jokily "Ok, what did you to Alice this time?" Runo looked offended, "Why I would never do anything to hurt Alice." She meant it too; she and Alice had been going out for five straight months. "It's just" she (meaning Runo) added slyly "Sis is coming home." Dan's eyes brightened, remembering what Billy asked earlier. "Nii-san coming home too!"

There was a minute before "WHAT?"

Everyone was surprised. Well, that was understandable after all who know Dan had a brother. Shun looked out of the corner of his eye, his poor boyfriend was being pelted by question (which were mostly asked by Runo and Julie) about his onii-san.

Great now he had to deal with this people **AND** Drago Kuso!

--

AN: Aww, Shun didn't worry you'll get a break with Dan eventually. So this actually my first time writing yuri. XD but read about this pairing somewhere and it just stick. OO Yes, Billy and Julie are one of the only het pairing I like.


	2. The Airport and The Outfit

Onii-san/Chapter Two/ The Airport and the Outfit

Onii-san/Chapter Two/ The Airport and the Outfit

Shun stared at Dan. What the fuck was he wearing? In place of Dan's usual outfit, there was a …. What was that thing anyways? Dan's goggles were gone; instead there was a polar bear hat? The usual yellow t-shirt and red sweats were also gone; in place was a buggy hoodie that said 'give me a bear hug' and Lord, the pants or should I say shorts? They exposed Dan's silky legs. Shun stopped himself for looking at Dan's feet, because he know that Dan's sneaker were probably replace with … sandals. Shun's eyes traveled form Dan's kneels to his face, he looked piss.

"You, Ok?" asked Shun Dan glared at him and growled "Do I look, Ok?" Shun stopped himself from saying 'yes, you do.' "No." replied Shun knowing that he needn't say anymore because Dan was going to explain everything in loud, long rant. "They jumped me." Shun blinked in confusion. "They jumped you?" repeated Shun "Yeah!" replied Dan "They did!" "Who did?" asked Shun "Julie and Chan." answered Dan solemnly "So, Julie and Chan jumped you, again?" "Hey! The first time doesn't count; they had help from their boyfriends." "Sorry. "apologized Shun He knew that he had just hit one of Dan's soft spots. "Whatever." dismissed Dan There were a couple minutes of silence, until Dan asked "So do I really look bad in this?"

-Airport-

Shun sat there taping his foot impatiently of the things they had to do on a Saturday, they just had to wait for him. Shun could be at the park 9with Dan) getting some villain flavored ice cream, his favorite, or he could be at the fair winning one of those odd little turtle stuff toys (that Dan loved so much) but NO. Instead, he was struck here waiting for the biggest jerk on the planet, Drago Kuso. Shun stared at the timeslot, thinking that if he stared at it long enough he could change the time.

A boy with flaming red hair and brown eyes that wasn't too tall but wasn't short either was smiling. He was wearing a red t-shirt with the words "ENDIRAGO (1)." written on it and a pair of buggy jeans and of course, that boy was Drago. Drago smiled, he was going to get to see his brother again. He's cute little brother. "Hey, Dan." shouted Drago but then he stopped when he saw Shun's glare. "Oh." said Drago "It's you."

_-Flash Back-_

_A five year old Shun was looking for his best friend and hidden crush, Dan. He had seen Dan being beaten up by those stupid big bullies. Of course, Shun had taken care of them. "Dan." called Shun "Dan!" shout Shun, again "Dan." Shun peered around the corner, Shun blinked. "Dan?" he questioned Dan was in someone arms, he was in someone else arms. "Who the hell-"started Shun The boy with red hair looked up and finished Shun's sentence "Are you?"_

-Flash Back End-

Dan came back humming with a grape soda and coke in his hand. He looked over to the place Shun was sitting but upon seeing the other person that he was, he screamed but not one of fear, no one of surprise and happiness. Dan grabbed the older boy and said "Onii-san." Drago smiled and asked "Bonjour ma petite chou, t'as passé une bonne journee?"(2) Shun glared over Dan's form. "Die." said Shun under his breath but to this Drago just replied "Not unless, you drop dead first."

-On the other side of the airport-

"Bonjour, Runo!" said a girl with flowing white hair "Onee!" shouted Runo in reply, waving Tigrerra or Onee as she was being called stopped. Tegrerra blinked and asked "Who are you?" Runo laughed, "Onee, this Alice and Alice, this is Onee." Tigrerra blinked and said "OH, you must be Runo's girlfriend!"

AN: Yes, Tgrerra technically is a male, but in the English version he actually he…..

Dragon in Spanish

Hello my darling, how are you today?


	3. Boyfriend

Onii-san: Chapter Three: Boyfriend

Onii-san: Chapter Three: Boyfriend

The ride home from the airport was not a pleasurable for either party. Draco wanted to have Dan sit next to him but Shun would have none of that. Shun wanted to hold Dan's hand but Draco would have none of that, either. Dan tried to talk to Shun, Drago interrupted every time. Dan tried to talk Drago, like whys happened. The driver was so peeved that he actually threatened to kick them out but one glare from Shun and Drago quickly changed that. Dan would swear that he even heard the driver say 'thank God' on his way out.

Now, they were in Kuso's family kitchen. Dan as always was eating like a pig. Shun and Drago were both amused. Dan lifted his head, there were little bread crumbs on his check. "_Kawaii_." is what both older boys thought. Shun, who was sitting on Dan's right, picked up a nap to wipe off the bread crumbs on his face, but that didn't work out because he caught Drago trying to the same thing. (In the end, Dan's mother ended up doing it in her mother hen sort of way.)

"So…' started the female Kuso "How long are you staying here this time, honey?" Drago blushed and Shun smirked. "Mom, not in front of **him**." (Drago refused to that a guest.) "Oh, honey, Shun's particular family, seeing as his Dan's boyfriend." Drago fainted.

xXRunoXAlice and Tigrerra MomentXx

"Come on out." said Tigrerra "No, Onee, I am not." replied Runo Tigrerra frowned than smiled. "Oh my god, Alice is being kidnapped!" shout Tigrerra in a faked panic voice. Runo slammed open the door. "Alice…." Tigrerra giggled wield Alice was blushing. Runo shouted "Not Fair!" She was wearing a white dress that commented her blue hair with her hair down. Runo being a tomboy, didn't like her hair down. Alice was staring, Runo frowned. "Do I look werid?" she asked. Alice shook her head 'no' and said "Mmm, you look …. Nice." Runo smiled, as Alice was trying to stop her nose for bleeding.

_AN: Drago knows that Shun is Dan's boyfriend but hearing coming out his mother's mouth must be horrible XD for him at least… _


	4. A Nightmare of Family

Onii-san: Chapter Four: A Nightmare of Family

Onii-san: Chapter Four: A Nightmare of Family

Drago awoke up with a start, his breathing heavy. He just had the worst nightmare in his entire life.

_Dream Back_

_Drago saw Dan smiling at him. Drago returned that smile ten-fold. Then the sky got dark and Dan seemed to be getting father and father away. "Dan!" called Drago. "Dan." He called, again. He was trying to catch up to his brother, but the faster he ran, the father Dan got. "Dan." called Drago, one last time. Shun suddenly appeared, grabbed Dan, then disappeared. "DAN!" screamed Drago. _

_The color slowly disappeared from the scene; the whole world seemed to be painted gray. "DAN!" Drago tried to scream but nothing came out. He tried again and again but his voice just wasn't working. "Dan." He wanted to sob. The gray slowly melted off leaving only pitch black darkness._

_Drago knelt there, eyes gazed over._

"_Why not honey, Shun particular family?"_

_Drago clenched his fist and scoffed._

_Family……_

_That word seemed to ring in his rings. "Family."_

_Dream End._

Drago clenched his fists even tighter around his blanket. His family had nearly been destroyed by that man before. He wasn't going to let Shun destroy it now.

_AN: Right here you go a short update, and an emo moment from Drago. Who is that man? You'll just have to stay time to find out! _


End file.
